


punch drunk on moonbeams (its the hardest thing to love)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye dreams in blue, pale blues that are only read about in fantasy novels, cast from twin moons in the sky and covering everything as far as the eye can see.</p>
<p>Sometimes when she wakes up she thinks she can still see everything around her that same shade in her dreams; but sometimes when she wakes up she’s standing in front of the door to the room that holds the monolith with her fingers just on the handle and she can’t remember how she got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	punch drunk on moonbeams (its the hardest thing to love)

Skye dreams in blue, pale blues that are only read about in fantasy novels, cast from twin moons in the sky and covering everything as far as the eye can see.

 

Sometimes when she wakes up she thinks she can still see everything around her that same shade in her dreams; but sometimes when she wakes up she’s standing in front of the door to the room that holds the monolith with her fingers just on the handle and she can’t remember how she got there.

 

The only person she tells is Mack, he is after all her partner now.

 

“This another power development?” He asks, masking it as a joke but there’s enough seriousness in his undertone that Skye can tell he’s worried.

 

“Hell if I know, there wasn’t exactly a handbook.” Skye sighs, dropping her head into her arms at the table they sit at.

 

“Maybe you should write one. Or ask someone.”

 

Skye glances up, “You mean Lincoln.”

 

He nods solemnly.

 

“Oh he’s going to love that.”

 

~~

 

Surprisingly Lincoln answers her, telling her that he’s certainly never heard of this from any of the Inhumans he grew up with but also to never contact him again.

 

“Okay so I need you to watch me sleep.” She tells Mack after this, completely serious. “Just tell me if I say or do anything and stop me if I try to open that door.”

 

The door to the monolith where Jemma was sucked inside.

 

Maybe it calls to her too and she swallows hard, nails biting into her hand and she does wish she could be where Jemma was but more importantly that Jemma was here.

 

“The things I do for you, Tremors.” Mack grumbles but he’ll do it nonetheless.

 

~~

 

One week later and she has no answers, all Mack told her was that she got up and walked towards the monolith and then woke up.

 

Then everything goes to hell, again, a new Inhuman hunting his own, Lincoln on the run, and a new group threatening to take them down.

 

“You’d just love it.” Skye says sarcastically to the workbench that she sits at in the lab.

 

Jemma’s workbench.

 

“Daisy?” Bobbi asks, stepping in and tilting her head, “Did you need something.”

 

Skye continues to stare at the workbench and doesn’t answer.

 

~~

 

Slowly the dreams begin to change.

 

She starts to walk around more in the desert that she finds herself in, staring up at the alien sky and wondering what it is.

 

There’s never any noise though, not even her footsteps falling on the ground, it’s all just eerily quiet and it gives it an even more surreal affect.

 

She wishes she could record this and show the others.

 

Everything changes however the day she tries to use her powers, curious if they’d work in the dream, holding out her hand and breathing out as she focus on the air around her and the world begins to shake.

 

It’s a cacophony of noise.

 

Howling tears the air and makes her shudder deep in her bones, a sweat breaking out on her skin at the thunderous pounding of the earth that comes her way.

 

“This is just a dream.” She reminds herself but it gets louder and louder.

 

So she runs, bolting up one sand dune to where there are rocks spaced out like some kind of henge and nearly trips, ducking behind one of the rocks and looking down at what caught her foot.

 

It’s not a very large hole but it looked recent, the wet clay mud underneath the sand hadn’t filled in or felt completely dried out in exposure to the air.

 

Next to it were several drops of blood that Skye touched, staring at her fingers with her eyes wide.

 

The first non-blue thing she had seen here, the first change.

 

“Jemma.” The name falls from her lips without thinking and Skye stiffens in realization.

 

“Jemma.” She repeats again, with more excitement and begins to look around her, trying to see tracks, something – anything- to let her see where Jemma could have gone.

 

And then she wakes up.

 

~~

 

Breaking the news to the others is a little hard.

 

“Did you see her?” Fitz demands, pacing the kitchen floor where she gathered them.

 

“Well.” Skye frowns, “No. But it was her, I just know it!”

 

Fitz’s shoulders fall and Skye bites her tongue, she knows how hard it’s been on Fitz and this drive he’s had to save Jemma.

 

More than what she doing, burying herself in her new role and trying to forget that Jemma was gone. Again.

 

_I sent her away_ , Skye thinks, _our last time seeing each other and I sent her away._

 

None of this makes her feel good.

 

“It was her.” She says again instead, more forceful and determined. “And I think I can bring her back.”

 

~~

 

Unsurprisingly no one likes her plan.

 

It’s a good thing May wasn’t there because she would probably knock Skye out – or possibly a bad thing because May at least could tell how much she meant this and would have her back however much she didn’t like the options.

 

“If I’d known your plan was to let yourself get eaten by a rock I wouldn’t have agreed with it.” Mack’s frowning at her and Skye just pats his shoulder.

 

He’s not really angry, just worried and she appreciates it.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

He stares at her and shakes his head, muttering ‘unbelievable’ under his breath and that seems fair enough.

 

Everyone is crowded into the room with the monolith, Coulson has his favourite weapon at the ready and Bobbi’s on the other side with a weapon of her own.

 

Lance and Mack stand on either side of Fitz, Mack’s hand on shoulder and he’s saying something Jemma can’t quite make out.

 

She takes a deep breath and steps up, holding her hand out towards the stone and just focuses as best she can.

 

Then everything goes dark.

 

Then everything is blue.

 

~~

 

Finding her bearings is a nightmare and Skye wants to curse for anyone on this planet to hear but the memory of the pounding footsteps sends her skin crawling and keeps her mouth shut.

 

The hole next to the rock she found in her dreams is still there, blissfully real and she almost cries in relief that it wasn’t all in her head because for a second she was worried she’d gotten this wrong.

 

What’s next is just a guessing game since there are no footprints, she just picks a place to start at and walks.

 

~~

 

It feels like it’s been days. Silent nothingness days under a blue sky.

 

Sometimes the howling starts again, rapid feet hitting the ground that send her running for the nearest rock and hoping she can still reach Jemma in time.

 

She begins to despair that picked the wrong direction.

 

~~

 

Skye almost literally stumbles over Jemma in the end, jumping over a rock to duck behind it and yelping when hits something even softer than sand and it cries back.

 

“Jemma?” She scrambles up, grabbing Jemma along with her and pressing them against the rock to hide.

 

“Skye?” She doesn’t really use that name anymore but despite everything it still feels right when Jemma calls her that. “Oh Skye.”

 

Jemma’s eyes get watery and she falls against Skye, her hands shaking as she wraps them around Skye’s neck and her breath heavy as she tries not to sob.

 

“I’m going to get us out of here.” Skye promises. “But I need your help to do.”

 

For now she just holds Jemma close and let’s herself have this moment.

 

~~

 

“You think I’m Inhuman.” Jemma sounds like that’s the most ridiculous thing she’s ever heard. Completely ignoring they’re on an alien planet and it’s just so her that Skye laughs.

 

“The stone reacted to you like it reacted to me. And…” Skye pauses. “I think you called me here.”

 

Jemma’s eyebrows shoot up.

 

“I kept dreaming about this place.” Skye tries to explain but just shrugs. “I think whatever this is connected us somehow.”

 

“Skye I haven’t displayed any powers since I’ve been here.” Jemma looks frustrated and then falls quiet, “How long have I been here?”

 

“Six months.” She reaches out to rest her hand on Jemma’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t figure this out sooner.”

 

“No don’t be.” Jemma reaches up to grab her hand and holds it tight, “I’m just glad you’re here.”

 

She looks like she’s been through hell, caked in mud and her hair is tangled, but even cast in the strange blue light when Jemma smiles at her she’s the most beautiful thing Skye’s ever seen.

 

She thought she’d never see her again.

 

But Jemma’s smile is tired and her eyes are tight and Skye knows they need to get home.

 

~~

 

“But if all these powers I apparently have just connected me to you then what’s the answer in getting us back?” Jemma asks, she still sounds skeptical.

 

“There’s not really a book on this – yet – but I’m pretty sure that you called out to me because you can reach between the worlds and maybe combined with my power to alter the surroundings of things it just might be enough.” She runs a hand through her hair, “I’m actually just guessing.”

 

“I can tell.” Jemma at least sounds amused, she hasn’t let go off Skye’s hand though, like she’s touch starved and been waiting forever for this.

 

Skye’s the wrong person and she knows it.

 

“Just focus, follow my lead.” Skye breathes in time with Jemma and then – just like that – the world shifts.

 

~~

 

Getting back is a flurry of activity, they’re rushed away from the monolith and into medical and Jemma nearly fights them when they try to pull Skye away.

 

“I’ll be right over there.” Skye points to the other bed still in viewing range and walks over for her own examination.

 

Fitz takes her place and everything is as it should be.

 

She feels hollow inside and let’s herself be sucked into her work again.

 

~~

 

“Hello Skye – or I suppose it’s Daisy now.” Jemma stands at Skye’s doorway, smiling.

 

“Skye is – Skye is fine.” It still feels right with Jemma.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

Skye nods, head bobbing rapidly and gets up to grab a chair for Jemma who shuts the door behind her but doesn’t sit down.

 

“How are you doing?” Skye asks, her fingers hover over the cut on Jemma’s head.

 

“I’m fi-” Jemma stops and shakes her head, “I’m not fine.”

 

Immediately Skye pulls her into a hug, offering what support she can.

 

“Whatever you need I’m here.”

 

“Thank you Skye.” Jemma’s hands slowly come up to grasp her shirt, pulling Skye closer and it reminds her all too much of the time she hugged Jemma after she jumped out of the Bus.

 

It feels like it’s been too long.

 

“How are things with Fitz?” Skye asks as she pulls back, while saying the words makes her heart hurt just a little and she tries to ignore why, she hopes that the two of them are okay – that they’re happy.

 

“They’re… we’re friends.” Jemma says, tucking back a strand of hair.

 

“Just friends?” Skye puts as much amusement and innuendo into that as she can, crossing her arms.

 

“Just friends.” Jemma repeats and looks at Skye, “I didn’t come back the same Skye. I can’t be that person I was with him before, I didn’t come out of that ocean the same or undercover the same, I’m not- we’re not who we were before.”

 

Skye’s shoulders fall, Jemma just sounds sad and it hurts to hear.

 

“I’m sorry.” She awkwardly wonders if she should hug Jemma again, one hand stuck in the air between them when Jemma reaches out to take it, slipping her fingers in the spaces between Skye’s and holding tight.

 

“Jemma?” She wavers on her name, somewhere lost in hope and uncertainty.

 

“Skye.” Jemma looks at her, a mirror of those feelings.

 

“This could just be your powers.” It hurts but she has to offer the out, give it to Jemma if she needs it, “Connecting us somehow.”

 

“They’re not that good. There’s something more to us.” Jemma takes a step forward but Skye’s doesn’t move and the space between them shrinks.

 

“It’s not like there’s a manual.” Skye points out, but she’s leaning in and her lips almost brush across Jemma’s.

 

“We’ll worry about that later.”

 

When they kiss it’s like something inside her rights itself, she was good with the life she built, happy, but this – this is more and she wants it.

 

Her dreams are no longer bathed in blue – it’s just dreams of Jemma and a future that lies ahead.


End file.
